wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Daniel Benfield/2011 Archive
Done because my talk page was getting overly long. -Daniel Benfield 03:46, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Wheel of Fortune History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wheel of Fortune timeline page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenPoundHammer (Talk) 03:06, April 29, 2011 Timeline June 1997. What am I doing wrong with the bullet point? I've tried everything, and it's still putting it too far to the left and leaving a stray < li >. TenPoundHammer 05:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Nickname Where did you find the May 1979 episode? TenPoundHammer 02:37, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Wheel I'm trying to determine the last Wheel layout changes. Any chance you can figure out for me when they moved the TDV next to Bankrupt? Seems like for a while, only $2500 was next to it. TenPoundHammer 00:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) *Also, have you found any instances of Fictional Place before 2002 by any chance? TenPoundHammer 21:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) *ETA: Found a Fictional Place in 1995. Have you found any before then? Also, someone said they used Composer/Song and Show/Song once each in season 13ish. Any ideas here? TenPoundHammer 22:20, June 5, 2011 (UTC) *You're good at this. Have you found any Foreign Word/Foreign Phrase before April 1992? TenPoundHammer 15:14, June 6, 2011 (UTC) *Also, I think Wheel 2000's timeline should be on the Wheel 2000 page. Since so many things changed for Wheel 2000, it's more like a derivative work than a "revival" of daytime Wheel. TenPoundHammer 18:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Free Spins I didn't find the episode, but I found someone's personal recollection of this happening. TenPoundHammer 16:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) GSN They haven't aired Wheel in ages. TenPoundHammer 01:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Home game I omitted some of the things that aren't really relevant to the show itself. If you want to begin an article on the home game/video game/Facebook/etc. adaptations, that'd be fine. TenPoundHammer 03:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Pictures We really need some pictures. Go ahead and add some where you see fit. TenPoundHammer 20:49, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Cynthia Washington I found a news article saying she subbed in 1979, but how do you know that she subbed again in 1982? TenPoundHammer 04:43, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Susan The bit about Susan teaching Vanna could go in Vanna's article. TenPoundHammer 21:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Daytime But daytime didn't use seasons, and if they did, they wouldn't start in September like nighttime did. The timeline will have to be inconsistent in that regard. TenPoundHammer 22:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Years Like I said, "season" headers don't make sense since daytime didn't use seasons, and since the daytime show began in January, a "year" header makes sense. I also find myself instinctively wanting to click above January when I want to edit the timeline. Please don't change it back again. TenPoundHammer 14:32, August 16, 2011 (UTC) No problem. You seem to have a lot in common with me, and one of those things you have in common is a resistance to change and insistence on having it your way. TenPoundHammer 23:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC) June 1987 You're right, I don't remember seeing any other shows go to commercial between puzzle and shopping. IIRC nighttime did mid-round breaks until Big Month of Cash began. (Also, I notice you said something about a Big Bonanza of Cash episode somewhere. Where was this?) TenPoundHammer 17:38, August 22, 2011 (UTC) *Whoops, turns out I'm wrong. According to one comment, they always did a commercial break between puzzle and shopping if the contestant won $10K+. TenPoundHammer 17:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Episode Any idea on the date? TenPoundHammer 01:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Expanding the merchandise list We have a Board Games page, however, I'm suggesting it be altered to include other merchandise related to the show, like the two Tiger Electronic games, the video games, etc. What do you think? Gameshowguy2000 05:43, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ''Phone Wheel of Fortune'' Do you know how long it lasted and if it was promoted on the show? Here's the video. Also, I'm pretty sure all of the Goen version's sweepstakes played similar to it, which was why I put in the 1991 section that the Summer Vacation Bonanza was played like both Cashpot and Phone WOF. Gameshowguy2000 01:55, September 14, 2011 (UTC) 1989 Goen episode (Rose/Jim/Martha Ann) According to this video, it's from September 1989, but I don't know the exact date. Let me know if this is wrong, as the "Daytime episodes known to exist" page says it's from August 31. Gameshowguy2000 03:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) October Where did you find those October 1989 episodes? TenPoundHammer 15:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Mery's EP credit I know that in Season 7 they started putting Merv's executive producer credit at the beginning of the credits. The question is when. Do you know exactly when this tradition began? Gameshowguy2000 05:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) About my entering info on the Goen episodes.. No, you weren't being picky about the signature thing; I just forgot to do it, that's all. Also, the reason I was capitalizing those prizes on the Goen episodes was because I was going by what the Prize wedges say; and was also saying "prize worth amount", because I didn't know if someone would read the values as "'one thousand one hundred' something" or "'eleven hundred' something", etc. Last but not least, I didn't think I was too overly detailed on the Christmas 1990 episode. If you thought I was, that's fine. I entered the info as I watched the episode. Gameshowguy2000 05:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) CBS Winner's limit Was it $100,000 or $125,000? I remember the Christmas 1992 episode where Ben and Bunny win the $25K in the Bonus Round and retire with $130,078 in cash and prizes, and Charlie said that winnings over $125K went to the charity of the contestant's choice. That's what I heard, but I could be wrong. Gameshowguy2000 14:40, September 19, 2011 (UTC) $3,500 over the purple $150 in Round 3 (and Round 4 if applicable) I remember instances of that happening somewhere during Seasons 7-9, which meant the red $300 would make its appearance in Round 3 (and Round 4 if applicable). You remember which season that occured? Gameshowguy2000 05:35, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Merv Griffin Enterprises logo changes You may want to put in the info about each change as it comes, as my memory is fuzzy on this. I already did a little bit on the 1992-93 part of the syndicated page (as I remember the Sony Pictures Entertainment Company byline and the title/copyright screen with drumroll). I'll give you this to help you out. Gameshowguy2000 04:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Goen finale date IIRC, it was indeed September 20. I found a few videos off of Dailymotion that have that date as the final episode. I don't know if that's true or not, but if you can find a source that differs from that, that would be good to see. Gameshowguy2000 04:35, September 22, 2011 (UTC) "Double bullets" button? If there isn't one, do I just go ahead and click the "Insert/Remove Bulleted List" button twice? Or do I just go ahead and type the two asterisks together? Gameshowguy2000 02:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Double Bullets OK, tried out the feature as you suggested (two asterisks), while editing some of the Season 10 (1992-93) section of the syndicated page. How did I do? Gameshowguy2000 03:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Copyright date in credits (with no credit roll) The reason I put that in for the 1990-91 season, is that I mean that the date isn't attached to the Merv Griffin logo as it was in the past. And from Season 8-early Season 10, when the credits finished scrolling, the copyright date would scroll up right along with them (just like on Goen's version, when the credits finished scrolling, the CBS Television City credit would scroll up with them); if you get my drift. If there's no credit roll, then it just appears as a chyron. "No More Vowels" graphic debut? Do you know exactly what date it debuted, what season? Gameshowguy2000 05:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Found a source that may differ... This page says that the graphic debuted on the Season 23 premiere (scroll down for the recap). That's what I was going with after skimming through the timeline the first time and having no luck. Vanna playing for charity in Season 7. This video says it occured in November, but the timeline says it occured in September. Which one's right? Gameshowguy2000 03:18, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Mystery Wedge photo on Gameplay Elements page It's good that we have a photo of the current one, but even though we already have a photo of the former one on the timeline page, can we go ahead and put a photo of the former wedge on the Gameplay elements page as well? Just curious. Gameshowguy2000 15:50, September 29, 2011 (UTC) 1/2 Car wedges from Season 28 I believe that needs a photo in the Gameplay elements page as well. What do you think? Gameshowguy2000 03:46, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Do you...? Do you have any pictures of the set that looks like a cabin? Angie Y. 02:01, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :I was referring to the set they use on for, take as an example, the 5000th episode. Angie Y. 20:51, October 15, 2011 (UTC) "7" Change Would you happen to know the date of the first existing episode where all 7s on the Wheel were given a flat bottom instead of a rounded one? I want to add a section to the Misconceptions article regarding how many people still think the Wheel's font is Chesterfield/Volta, though this was only true early on. MarioGS 20:03, October 18, 2011 (UTC) 1/1/97 Oh. Thanks. The video was labeled "First show of 1997" before the Sony purge. I could have sworn there was still at least one show that aired in 1997 with the W backdrops, but I guess they were all reruns. MarioGS 20:18, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Category strip/prize value/credits fonts I know during the Red Letter Sweepstakes, there were two fonts used--Gill Sans, and one that I think resembles Helvetica. Is the Helvetica-like font Gill Sans, or was Gill Sans the font used starting with the final 2 weeks of the sweepstakes? Because I've seen the Helvetica-like font used on occasions (including Red Letter Sweepstakes #1) Gameshowguy2000 18:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) DrLogo Blocked DrLogo for a week and gave an explanation on their talk page. TenPoundHammer 05:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) *Also, I figure what the heck. You can be co-admin. We don't get much traffic here, but I see no reason not to have a little redundancy. TenPoundHammer 05:38, November 1, 2011 (UTC) New York City 1988 episode dates I found out that the trip to NYC in 1988 started earlier than November 14. Check these out: 10/24--http://rutube.ru/tracks/4814423.html 10/28--http://rutube.ru/tracks/4814435.html 11/4--http://rutube.ru/tracks/4814513.html Let me know if any of the above dates are wrong. Gameshowguy2000 03:01, November 10, 2011 (UTC) DrLogo It's not inherently wrong for him to take screenshots from gscentral.net. No matter who owns the screenshot, it's still fair-use of a property owned by the creator of the show, so it's not like anyone "owns" the screenshots they take. Still, the comparatively lower quality of his screenshots compared to others is a good reason for him not to take from there. TenPoundHammer 01:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) GSN's Wheel repeats On the GSN page, it says that Season 14 is the newest batch. If I'm not mistaken, didn't they previously air that in 2000? (That's how I remember it when I got GSN, which I don't have any more) I do remember they aired Season 7 starting in the fall of that year. Gameshowguy2000 23:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Beatles How good is your Beatles knowledge? I'm trying to identify the song that plays around 14:45 in this episode, but I can't make out any of the words and I've honestly heard maybe 3 beatles songs in my life. TenPoundHammer 22:59, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I figured out that song... And it's "Little Saint Nick" by The Beach Boys. I think it was around Season 14 when they started using Christmas songs for bumpers, and I believe this was one of them. Gameshowguy2000 23:30, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Harry's Jeopardy! contributions I noticed that TPH took that stuff down. Should we put it back up or leave the page as is? Gameshowguy2000 04:34, November 22, 2011 (UTC) More Megaword Any idea on the approximate airdate of this Megaword? TenPoundHammer 17:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Raymond I'm still trying to narrow down Raymond's tenure. I found a post dated 1/21/94 asking about his first episode, and a recap from 1/24 with a two-day champ named Lisa. Raymond's second episode was definitely a Friday since only one prize remained, but I can't find any Fridays in February that fit. TenPoundHammer 18:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) On the Merv Griffin page... I added "Super Jeopardy!" and "Rock & Roll Jeopardy!", because from what I know, he DID create those shows. Just so you know. Gameshowguy2000 00:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Trilon puzzleboards Well, using the photos here, I was able to compare the number of trilons for each. The top has 52, the bottom (the road show board used temporarily) has 48. That should help you. Gameshowguy2000 16:25, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Songs Can you help me identify some of the songs in the 4000th episode? I've added the ones I know to the timeline, but I'm missing some. In particular, the other two songs in the first segment. TenPoundHammer 20:22, December 22, 2011 (UTC)